


The Alpha is Soft

by MasterOfMew



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: Mason has his eyes on Nora, the new Overboss.#Idon'tproofread
Relationships: Mason (Fallout 4)/Female Sole Survivor, Mason/Female Sole Survivor, Mason/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	The Alpha is Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Mason being a softy for Nora and being really good in bed. I always wished he had more of a part in Nuka World. 
> 
> Not enough fanfiction for MasonXNora
> 
> Also! There is some weird formatting because j wrote this in an email and I was too lazy to fix it all. Apologies. I may fix it eventually. Maybe proofread as well. Maybe.

She was beautiful, clad in a tight blue vault suit and covered with sweat and blood, she looked like the goddess of death. She had destroyed everyone and everything in her path, as she took on the gauntlet. She killed Colter without batting an eye, clearly, she was used to killing. She carried an armory and each weapon she wielded with delicate hands looking so natural. 

She killed Colter, stood up, and looked directly at him before turning away and walked straight up to Gage. After the fight he left the show to go back to his throne in Pack Territory. He'd see her again eventually.

Eventually came the next day when she met with each gang. She walked in and everyone went silent, not like with Colter whose intimidating presence had everyone on edge. The Vaultie cleaned up real fuckin' good. Her dirty brown hair was actually auburn and she had it pinned up, real classy. Her eyes were green like a one of the glowing shrooms. She walked through the doors and jaws dropped. She was a bombshell, like an old world pin up broad.

She came right up to him and did not even make an effort to seem interested in his territory. His eyes never left the way her hips swayed and how her vault suit was zipped down enough to show how her cleavage bounced when she walked. 

She introduced herself as Nora. He introduced himself as Mason, the Pack Alpha. They had a quick back and forth where they showed their teeth to each other, coincidentally, when she smiled at him, she had sharp white canines.

He did nothing to hide his attraction for the woman in front of him. He did not even try to cover his growing erection. He looked her over like she was a bitch in heat. 

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Mason snapped back to attention.   
>   
> "Holy shit Gage, how long have you been standing there?"   
>   
> "The whole time, Mason." Gage had his gun out and held it firm as he stood behind the Overboss. Mason was impressed by the man's self control because if he was behind that woman, his eyes would be glued to her ass.   
>   
> "Mason..." Nora said quietly to him, getting his full attention.  
>   
> "Yes, Overboss?"   
>   
> " I will need you to come to the Fizz Top tomorrow around sundown, please."  
>   
> Mason gave her a sharp grin and leaned forward. "We could go to the back now if you wanted to fuck, boss." Gage took a step forward but Nora put a hand on his arm to stop him.   
>   
> "Mason, not gonna happen. You need to come if you want a park. If you aren't there or you are late, you don't get anything." Nora said and turned around, making her way out of his territory.   
>   
> "Boss, I'll cum for you whenever you want." She did not stop or acknowledge his comment before she was out of sight.   
>   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>   
> He made it a point to get to the Fizz Top Grill before anyone else. There had not been much word from the Overboss since she met with the leaders of the gangs the day before. As far as he knew her and Gage had been held up alone doing what raiders do. He was positive a pretty thing like Nora would not be used to being around men like him and Gage. Hell, if he were a woman, or had more booze in his system, he would try to jump Gage too.   
>   
> He got Up to the patio and was surprised that neither Gage or Nora were up there yet. He was probably half an hour early, but he still expected one of the two. Suddenly the door to the back of the grill opened and he was spell bound when Nora walked through zipping up her vault suit from her belly button while she was dripping wet. she stopped in her tracks when she realized the Alpha was standing in front of her.   
>   
> "Oh, Mason, You're early. I'm sorry, I was just washing up. Do you want a drink?" she asked with a blush creeping into her cheeks. She nodded towards the bar and he followed her over, his eyes never leaving her. He sat on the stool as she got behind the bar.  
>   
> "Overboss, I meant what I said about cumming for you whenever you want." Mason said while staring at her cleavage.  
>   
> "You're being a cow Mason and I don't think that is the kind of animal you are trying to portray." She slammed a bottle in front of him on the bar.  
>   
> "You walk in destroying everything and killing our Overboss. Then you clean up real good and make my dick hard, and probably every other guy's dick in the park. Can't blame me for trying to get inside you."   
>   
> "Alpha, I appreciate the honesty more than you realize, and in a way it is flattering. I will need you to take a step back big guy."  
>   
> "Why? You afraid I'm gonna break you?"  
>   
> "Yeah right. I just don't know when the last time you showered or where that dick of yours has been." Nora thought about it for a few before she decided to try and throw a wrench into his fantasy. "You really wanna know why this-" She motioned back and forth with her hand, "-is never going to happen?"  
>   
> Mason's eyes narrowed at her "Try me boss."  
>   
> "I am prewar. I have not been raised in this radioactive cesspool of a world were in. I have not had sex in over 200 years Mason. When I do decide to fuck, it won't be with some wanna be animal, it will be with a real man. I am the most fertile woman you will ever meet. I am not taking any risks with a degenerate who may accidentally put a baby in me."   
>   
> Mason growled when she said that. He did not know whether he wanted to hit her or fuck her. He quickly stood up, jumped the counter, and then backed her to the other end of the bar. Mason caged her in between his arms, he had not realized how small she was until this point. He was standing over her and he had to look down at her.   
>   
> He looked her up and down then bared his teeth at her. He craned his head down so he was closer to her throat where he took in a deep breath through his nose and took in her scent.   
>   
> "Mmmmm, Overboss, I can put my dick somewhere you would know about. The idea of breeding you gets my dick real hard. I think your attempt to turn me off just backfired on you sweetheart." Mason grabbed her chin to make her look at him when she blushed and tried to turn her eyes away from him. "I would put so many little pups in you. Fuck you until you are fat with our kids. Have little Alphas running around the parks. Come on, boss, I would make you feel real good."  
>   
> "...Mason..." She said breathlessly. He moved his head back so he could look her in the eye. She looked up with big eyes with blown pupils. "I know you're kind. The idea of monogamy or 'settling down' would have you running away immediately."   
>   
> "That's where your wrong, sweetheart. The idea of marking you as mine, ruining you for anyone else, and getting to go to bed with you every night sounds real fuckin' nice." He leaned back in so his mouth was only an inch away from hers. "And boss?"  
>   
> "Yeah?"  
>   
> "This-" he mocked her motioning between the two of them, "-is definitely gonna happen."   
>   
> "Overboss..." A rough southern accent reached their ears and had Mason hanging his head in frustration. She scurried from under his arms and went to Gage.   
>   
> "Let's just get this meeting started" She said quickly with her head down and went to get her maps out. Mason reached over and grabbed a bottle of vodka and took a deep swig, adjusted his erection, and headed over the where the boss was laying out her maps.   
>   
> Nisha, Mags, and William got there together and the Overboss took the time to hear the requests and concerns each leader had. Mason would try and get good looks at the curves of Nora's legs or her cleavage. Once or twice he caught her eye as well, she did a good job of not letting the other leaders notice her slight blush. Gage watched him like a hawk and more than once had to get Mason's attention while Nora spoke to them.   
>   
> "...So I will be taking parks back starting tomorrow. I am going to Kiddie Kingdom first. While I am out, Gage will be filling my place. So if you want a park, I highly suggest you don't do anything fucking stupid. Okay, everyone leave." Nora said and turned to walk to the bar. Mishap William, and Mags left. Mason followed Nora to the bar and that's when Gage followed.   
>   
> "Boss."  
>   
> "Mason..." Nora said in frustration.  
>   
> "Now hear me out boss, Nora. Take me with you tomorrow, let me help you clear out the park. You shouldn't be going alone. You need someone to watch your back out there. Nobody knows what to expect. I'll keep my hands to myself, until you don't want me to."  
>   
> Gage put his hand on Mason's shoulder. "Mason, you need to leave."  
>   
> "Gage, he may be right."  
>   
> "Hold on there boss, if you want someone to go with you, then it needs to be me."  
>   
> "No I need you to stay here and watch over everything for me. These degenerate would burn the place down if they don't have someone holding their hands." Nora looked at Mason and straightened up. "Mason, I will end you if you try anything stupid. I'll be by the amphitheater at sunrise. You need to be ready."  
>   
> "I'll be good boss."  
>   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>   
> Mason was not on his throne when she came by at sunrise. As expected, but also nobody else but the slaves were out and wondering around. The slave closest to her pointed in the direction of Mason's room when asked. Nora rolled her eyes and went to the back of the amphitheater. She did not bother to knock on the Alpha's door, already knowing he was going to be asleep still. She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a naked Alpha asleep on his stomach and a dark sheet just covering his ass. Nora stopped in her tracks when she noticed that he was sleepily rolling his hips into the mattress.   
>   
> "....Mason..." Nora whispered quietly. He gave a moan in response. "Mason!" Norah shouted at him.  
>   
> Mason growled awake and rolled over. He sat up and held the sheet against his dick. "Fuck what a sight to wake up to, Overboss. By the look on your face, you're enjoying the sight too." Mason had his back against the headboard and his legs open, still covering his dick with the sheet. His face had no paint on it and he looked even better than he did the day before.   
>   
> She tore her eyes off of his body and tried to look him in the eye. "You were supposed to be awake and ready."  
>   
> "Oh shit boss, I was up late getting the Pack ready for my absence. Give me five minutes to get dressed and my stuff, unless you want a show." Nora left out his room with a blush on her face. She waited outside the door for him with her arms crossed, trying to calm her hormones. He was a piece of fucking art. All muscle and sharp lines. She knew she was in trouble.  
>   
> The moment he opened his door she started walking out to the amphitheater. "Come on Alpha, we have a lot to do today."  
>   
> "You know I was dreaming about you."  
>   
> "Mason, I swear I will leave you here."  
>   
> "Apologies, Overboss."  
>   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>   
>   
> They make it to Kiddie Kingdom rather quickly. They stand together at the entrance of the park. She starts this journey by walking up to the map that is in the front of the gate. Her and Mason are greeted by a distant voice through to speaker system. It was a man who sounded raspy like a ghoul. Her Pip-boy started beeping immediately.   
>   
> "Mason, we need to try to be quick."  
>   
> They move forward and see the first ride. The man came over the speaker system against and told them that they are being sprayed with radiation She grabbed Mason's arm and dragged him to one of the empty houses.   
>   
> "Here. You need to take this." She handed him several doses of Rad-X and Radaway. "I have more so take as much as you need."  
>   
> "I am not a fan of fighting things I can't see, boss."  
>   
> "Same, just keep your eyes open."  
>   
> They make it through the terrible fun house where they catch a glimpse of the man behind the scenes. Mason tried to shoot the ghoul but the glass stopped the bullet. The light hearted Pack leader did not seem to enjoy the games being played at his expense. When they finally got free of the fun house, he took a breath of the air, despite the radiation and asked for a moment to get his bearings.   
>   
> "You okay Alpha?" Nora asked quietly?  
>   
> "Yeah Darlin, that was just not something I ever experienced. Made me nauseous. Give me a few and I'll be good to go."  
>   
> She took the opportunity to grab some mutfruit from her pack and handed some to Mason. "You need to eat, it may help you feel a bit better." He reached for it without looking at her and took a bite.   
>   
> "Thanks boss. I think I am good to go again."  
>   
> They make it to the employee tunnels next. They have to kill numerous ghouls which did cause them any issues.   
>   
> "I have a buddy back in the Commonwealth, who is a ghoul. Sometimes when I have to kill other ghouls, I feel bad. He is a good guy, helped me out when I was pretending to be a vigilante from a prewar comic book. I sent him back to home I lived in before the war to take care of things in the neighborhood. He didn't need to get on the train here with me."  
>   
> '"Why did you come here?" Mason asked after stabbing another ghoul.  
>   
> "I don't know. I had done everything I needed and wanted to do back in the Commonwealth, so I decided to have a new advent... Hold up." She put her arm out to stop Mason from walking any further or making noise.   
>   
> From in front of them, they heard the distant voice of the ghoul. He was speaking to someone and when she snuck to get a better view, it appeared to be a feral ghoul. Oswald said something about a cure and a promise and then disappeared.   
>   
> "Mason. There is a room with a bed we can get to. I want to get somewhere for the night so we can clear out our systems from all of this radiation and get some sleep."  
>   
> "We don't have to sleep boss."   
>   
> "Your stamina is impressive, but I am way too tired to do anything that you are thinking about doing."   
>   
> "I can really show you how impressive my stamina can be." He bared his teeth and gave her a wink before walking on.   
>   
> They get to the room and kill the ghouls that was there. Mason sat on the bed and Nora gets onto the computer and shuts off the radiation sprayers and takes a deep breath.   
>   
> "Do you need help with flushing your system?" She asks him as she empties her pack of food, water and medicine and sits on the floor.   
>   
> "Nah, boss I got this."  
>   
> "Mason?"  
>   
> "Yeah Boss?"  
>   
> "I understand you are messing with me but why? You tagging along is a lot of effort to put into screwing with someone." Nora bit the inside of her cheek.  
>   
> "I was serious when I told you that I wanted to bury my dick so far inside of you and fill you with little Alphas. I wasn't fuckin with you."  
>   
> "Settling down and being a dad does not sound like a raider thing to do."  
>   
> "The raider thing to do is to do whatever the hell you want." Mason said with a laugh.  
>   
> "I am sure you have a number of women that would be happy to take care of your desires. Why don't you just take one of them."  
>   
> "Cause I don't want them. I want the fine piece of ass who came out of nowhere, killed the dipshit Overboss, and showed me her teeth." He gauged her reaction and when he saw that she was not getting upset he continued. "Fuck, my cock was so hard when you strolled up to me like a prewar model. What I wouldn't give to have shoved my dick in you right then." Mason took a breath. "Honestly sweetheart. You were so goddamned beautiful I couldn't even move."  
>   
> "Oh." Nora said out of surprise. "That is not what I expected you to say."  
>   
> "I am not gonna stop trying to get in your pants Nora."   
>   
> "Well, Alpha, maybe I don't want you to stop."   
>   
> Mason growled and palmed his growing erection through his pants.   
>   
> "Slow down there big guy. I am not about to spread open for you just because you're a fucking masterpiece." Mason's eyebrow rose. " I still need to see that you're a real man. Like I said before if I am going to have sex with someone, it's gonna mean something."   
>   
> Mason just looked at her.  
>   
> "Sometimes I forget that I don't have to be proper and polite now that I am surrounded by raiders. So you know what?"   
>   
> "Tell me" Mason purred.  
>   
> "You won't be fucking me tonight Alpha, but the possibility is not off the table. I have not had anyone inside me for 200 years." She looked straight at his hard dick. "I may just be to tight for you."  
>   
> "Oh fuck..." Mason moaned and added more pressure to his erection. The thought of her pussy giving his cock a vice grip had him feeling light headed.

"So, now that we are on the same page, this stays between us two. Don't expect anything from me when I have to play Overboss. Got it?" Mason shook his head in understanding. Nora bit her lips and looked back up to him from her spot on the floor. "Can you tell me about the dream you were having when I came to wake you up?"

"Damn Sweetheart, you are really making this hard on me you know?"

"You can touch yourself if you want...." Nora blushed furiously and looked down at her hands on her lap. Her blunt words surprised the hell out of Mason.

He sat straight up on the bed. His big frame causing the bed to creak. His feet were planted on the floor and his back was on the wall. "You're playing with fire Nora."

"I know." 

"Fine boss, whatever you want." He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, reliving the dream he had the night before. "You walked up to me and got to your knees in front of all my guys. You sucked my dick and then we fucked in front of everyone."

"I want you to tell me more, Alpha." She punctuated the word Alpha with a purr.

"Fuck." His hand went back to palming at his erection. "You walked in and didn't even bother saying anything. You came up to me and unzipped my pants. You were surprised by how big I was. You looked at me and then took my dick all the way into your mouth." He freed his cock from his clothes and started lightly pumping it in his hand. He heard Nora's breath hitch at the sight. 

"You bobbed that pretty little head of yours up and down on my cock. The Pack came around to watch you work. You were only focused on me. You let me fuck your throat and it felt so good. I was so close that I would have made a mess of myself if you hadn't woken me up." His hand was moving faster and he was twisting his wrist with each stroke. 

She started to crawl across the room to him. His eyes still closed and his head was against the wall behind him. He was startled when she came up and placed her chin on the side of his thigh and watched him jerk off. 

He looked down at her, she looked up at him, and then back down at his dick. Her big doe eyes looked completely enthralled by what he was doing. She reached a small hand out to touch the hand that was pumping his dick, causing him to slow down and stop. 

"Can I?" Mason nodded weakly. She took one finger her dragged it the length of the erection. "It's so big Mason, I've never seen one so big." Mason growled at the praise and attention. She then used more fingers to poke and stroke it. Mason grabbed her little hand and placed it fully around his dick, her fingers almost touching. He mover her hand up and down until she understood what he wanted. His head fell back to the wall and he moaned deeply. Once she got into a rhythm and tried building him up, she pulled her hand away. He snapped his head down and saw her licking the full length of her hand and place it back on his dick. 

"Fuck, Nora." Mason's aid breathlessly. "You look and feel even better than in my dream. You'd look so good if you let me bury my head between your thighs."

Nora made a clicking sound with her tongue and stopped stroking him. He let out a pathetic whine. "Mason. You need to behave or you don't get to finish. Be a good boy and let me take care of you." Mason whimpered but conceded to her demand. His dick twitched in her hand. He had never been into being called a good boy or behaving, but fuck when it came from her mouth, it did something to him.

"I'll be good boss-Nora. I'll behave... Please." Now he was begging? This woman was only touching his cock and he was falling apart. 

"Take off your shirt. Please." He obliged immediately and then leaned back against to cold wall behind him. His hands grabbing into the mattress. 

She raked her nailed down his chest and abs, leaving a red trail behind. He grunted and his dick got harder in her hand. "Keep your eyes closed Mason." He shook his head. She dragged her tongue down the same path that her nails took.

"Mason. I have to tell you something." He nodded his head and looked down at her, his mouth slightly open from the pleasure.

"I have only had sex a handful of times with one man. I really don't know what I am doing. I may need you to teach me how to make you cum." 

"Adding some spit wouldn't hurt, but your-" he grunted as she added more pressure around the head of his dick. "-doing fucking great, boss." Still on her knees she made eye contact with him and licked her hand slowly and brought it back down to his dick. "Oh fuck, that feels so good. You're about to make me bust a nut sweetheart."

"That's the point, Alpha. Be a good boy and cum for me." She purred.

Mason let out a loud growl as he came. She stroked him through his orgasm, using his cum as a lube. It was gross and wrong but it felt amazing. When he came down from the orgasm, he grabbed her hand softly away from his shaft. She took her hand away and licked up her hand once to taste his cum. 

"I think you were right about playing with fire Mason." Nora looked back up at him with her doe eyes. 

"As much as I want to ram my cock in you, I'd kind of rather do it right. You know? That's kind of a first for me but I don't really feel right trying to fuck you raw while we're surrounded by glowing water and radiation. Kind of kills the mood. Get up here and let's try to sleep. We've killed everything in this building and the door seems secure."

She smiled at him and got up to clean her hands with some purified water and soap. She turned back around and threw him the cloth she had just used. He took a minute to wipe off his dick and threw the rag across the room. 

"Get over here boss." 

She hesitated before she climbed into bed with him. He wrapped her in his big arms and she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep instantly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nora and Mason finished clearing the park the next day. Letting the ghoul go instead of killing him had Mason conflicted but when she raised his gang's flag, all thoughts of the ghoul disappeared. 

She backed up to look at the Pack flag. As she stepped back she bumped into Mason who leant over.

"You must have really liked the show last night, Overboss." Mason purred in her ear.

She craned her head back so it rested on his shoulder. "Maybe a little, Alpha." 

He took her exposed neck as an invitation. He licked the length of her neck and then nibbled on her ear. Nora let out an embarrassing noise which had her blushing. 

"We don't have to go back just yet boss." 

"Down boy. I made Gage wait for me long enough." 

They got out of the building and headed out of the park. They shared glances back and forth the entire way back to the main park. 

"Alpha, don't forget about our arrangement. We are keeping a professional relationship while near anyone else. I am Overboss, and you are a good puppy who follows commands." She stopped and patted him on the head. He almost protested but saw her big smile. 

"Yeah, yeah, overboss. You wont have problems from me. When will I see you?" 

"You'll see me when you see me. You have a pack to herd Alpha." She gave him another pat on the head and kept walking into the park. He walked a few steps behind her through the park, staring at her ass the whole way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a few weeks until he saw Nora again. She made her rounds around to all the gangs. He missed her the first week, occupied in Kiddie Kingdom for the afternoon. After she took a park, she would check in. She took the bottling plant and gave it to the Operators. Smart move, they could get that place up and running. She took Dry Rock Gulch, and gave it to the Disciples. Another smart move, that place fucking sucked. 

The second week came and she stopped in with Gage at her heels. 

"Overboss. Been awhile since I've been honored by your presence." 

"I've been busy Alpha. You look well."

"Never better now they we've got room to stretch. So tell me boss, how bout you send Gage on home and stay awhile." 

Gage made an annoyed grunt. Mason's eye twitch when she reached over and touched Gage's arm. It looked like they were too familiar with each other. He had been told Gage had been her shadow whenever she was back at the park. They were damn near inseparable. 

"I came to check in on you but everything seems to be fine." Nora said and turned to leave. 

"Nor....Overboss!" Mason shouted after her, ignoring the looks from the Pack. "Can I talk to you real quick, err, privately." He glanced up at Gage. Nora leaned over and quickly spoke to Gage, who looked at him with daggers as he walked out the amphitheater. 

He stood tall as she walked back over too him and he directed her to the room at the side of the theater. 

"Mason." Nora looked up at him as he stood directly in front of her. His breath close enough to move her hair.

"The fuck you've been? Making me feel like some kind of kicked pup over here. You going for the pirate look now?"

"Awe, are you feeling neglected?"

"Well yeah, a little." Mason admitted.

"Oh. I didn't expect you to answer that way." Mason gave her a sideways smirk. 

"I missed you Mason. She stepped closer and fingered his bone necklace. The meaning not being missed. "I've been working on a present for you. I think you'll love it." 

"Oh really now. When do I get to unwrap it...boss" Mason said in a deep voice. She visibly shuddered. 

"I need one more week. Do you trust me?"

"No. But I'm a raider. So kind of? Oh I don't know. Yes. Final answer. Yeah." Mason stumbled over his words then rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nora beamed at his answer and gave him that white smile. "Okay. I'll see you in a week. Don't forget." She looked around and then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed and practically ran out of the amphitheater.

That was a first for him but for some reason it made his heart swell. He felt like some damn farm boy crushing over a traveling trader. 

~~~~~~~~~   
It was the longest week of his life. Taking over as Alpha was easier than the waiting. Then the day came and she came through his doors and straight to him with purpose. 

"Over...."

"Time to go Mason. Follow." She snapped and pointed the the ground in front of her. Gave him a wink and turned to leave. He chuckled and followed. Just like a good boy. 

They walked out the park and she stopped them on the bridge. 

"You still trust me right?"

"Yeah boss."

"Call me Nora for today. Please." She said quietly. He hummed in response. 

She reached in her bag and grabbed for a long piece of cloth. "I'm going to blindfold you." 

"I didn't know you were into that sweetheart." He smirked at her. 

"Yeah yeah. Keep it in your pants Alpha."

She tied the blindfold and grabbed his forearm. She had them walking for a bit making him a little nervous. 

"Almost there" she told him like she could read his mind. They climbed up some stairs and she stopped them. She tilted hit head up and untitled the cloth. "Ready?"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smile. 

She took off the blind fold and let it fall to the ground. He was looking up. She grabbed his bicep and pointed to the top of a pole. He saw the Pack's flag. Realization dawned on him as he looked around. She moved to hugging him from behind. 

"I'm sorry it took so long Alpha. There were these big monster things around the park and a man with a family of gorilla......." 

He spun on her and had her caged between his arms against the door of the building they were by. She looked up at him and shock. He looked down at her with something unreadable in his eyes. 

"...Nora" he reached and cupped her chin. She looked at him expectantly. He dipped his head and kissed her. Moving his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, he dropped the other hand to hold her waist. Her hands rested on his chest. When she finally broke the kiss she looked at him and smiled. 

"I want to show you more."

"Lead the way boss, err, Nora." She started the walk but he grabbed her shoulder giving her another kiss and grabbed her hand. She looked at him in surprise. He pulled his hand away. "I thought prewar broads liked things like that." 

"I loved it!" She reached and took his hand again. 

She took him through a maze and in front of a lift. They got on and he pressed the button at her request. The lift took them to a giant tree house that overlooked the whole park. 

"Fuck Nora. I can't believe you did this." 

"Mason. There's one more thing." She said from behind him. He turned around and she was sitting on a clean bed with her vault suit unzipped, her nipples barely being covered, her legs crossed at the ankles and her hands undoing her hair. 

Masons jaw literally fell open. He stood there frozen in place as the woman on the bed gave him a screaming invite to take her. Her wavey Auburn hair fell over her shoulders. 

"Well if you aren't going to help me get undressed, I guess I will have to do it myself." Nora grinned at him. 

Shaking his head he crossed the room to where she was and gently got her arms from the suit. She was not wearing a bra. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him harder into her breast. He drug his tongue up from her nipple up her chest and then bit the junction between her neck and shoulder blade. 

"Don't worry boss, your suit will cover it."

She lightly pushed Mason's shoulders she he'd look at her. "I don't think I care if anyone sees you mark me, Alpha."

Mason growled and went back to marking her neck. He trailed one hand down her tight stomach and down her vault suit. She wasn't wearing underwear. She didn't have any hair. He touched her lips and looked at her. She was drenched. 

"I want you."

"Told you."

"Shhhhh.... I haven't stopped imagining what happened at Kiddie Kingdom. What else we could have done." 

"Nah. This is better. I dont want you to be a quick fuck because the heat of the moment." Mason said as he trailed kisses down her body and tugging at her vault suit. She helped him get her suit completely off. She was naked in front of him. He stepped back and stared again. She tried to cover up with her arms. "Fuck that." He stepped back towards her and lifted her by the thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her to the balcony outside. 

He sat her on the railing of the balcony and spread her legs open and kneeled between her thighs. 

"I wish this park was full of raiders that could see how fucking sexy you are. I want everyone to see me eat you out and make you scream for me." Nora moaned in response. 

He palmed her hairless mound. "Prewar we were able to remove body hair." 

He moved his thumb to rub her clit softly. She moaned his name loudly and arched her back. Her thighs coming to rest on his shoulders. 

"Fuck your responsive." He used his other hand to shove his middle finger inside of her. She was tight. His finger was sucked in and damn near strangled. He pumped in and out while going in to lick her clit. She tasted so sweet. 

He went primal. Losing all sense of grace and attempt at being a gentleman. He let out a growl as he shoved his face into her cunt. He licked the whole length of her pussy over and over again. Her legs were open wide around his head and he held her around her waist with both hands. He no longer needed his fingers for what his tongue could do better. 

His tongue went deep inside her. Deeper than she felt possible. He nosed at her clit while his tongue darted in and out. She was dripping all over his face. Not ashamed with how loud she was being. The orgasm she was feeling was something she never felt before. The excitement was overwhelming and all she wanted was to feel the result of what he built up. 

"Mason! I'm about to fucking cum! Please! Please! Please make me cum! I need you! I need this! Fuck you're amazing! He shoved his face into her pussy harder. His facial hair irritating the right spots, his tongue reaching the right depth, and his nose putting the right pressure on her clit caused her to scream as she came. He coaxed her through her orgasm so it lasted as long as he could make it. Licking up everything she had. 

"Mason. That was amazing! Nobody has ever done that!"

"Make you orgasm or eat you out?"

"Well, both." 

"Fuck Nora. I'll eat you out every day if you'd let me. Shit if you wanted I would have some of my guys eat your cunt while I watched."

"Mason!"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let them do anything else. Just letting you know you have options for any fantasies you may have." 

"Mason.."

"Yeah boss?"

"Can we fuck now?"

He growled at the question and picked her back up, carrying her back to the bed. 

"Nah. We ain't fucking today." He said as he nosed her chin up, getting his mouth onto her neck. "I am going to make love with you today. Over and over again. Then maybe tonight, if you're a good girl, I'll fuck you." He set her down and laid over top of her. 

"The Pack's Alpha making love?"

"Hey! I did some reading after what you said in Kiddie Kingdom. I had to understand what you were looking for. You were special the moment you walked through and killed Culter. I know you stared right at me the moment you stood up after killing him. Fuck I was so hard then. But after Kiddie Kingdon i imagined breeding you and making you a momma bear. You'd protect those Cubs with your life. Safest fucking kids despite living with raiders." He reached behind his head and pulled his shirt and necklace off.

Nora sat up and moved them so she was straddling him. She silently unbuttoned his pants. His erection sprang out from the confines. She finished pulling off his boots and pants. It was her turn to stare. His dick was huge. Bigger than anything she had seen before. Between all the Male traveling companions and little privacy they have had, she has seen a fair share. Danse would be a close second. Mason was just..... big. He seemed bigger now than he did at Kiddie Kingdom. She placed her hand on it and tried to rub. 

"Nora, I'm trying to be patient, but that is really not needed right now." Mason said with a grin. 

"Oh? How about you stop being patient then." Nora grinned back. 

Mason growled at her and flipped them back over. "I'll try to be gentle." 

Nora shook her head. She didn't want gentle, but she knew they would need to do it right so she wouldn't get hurt. He leaned down and kissed her. This time he shoved his tongue into her mouth, catching her by surprise. He chuckled when she accident bit his tongue. 

He grabbed her legs and pulled them up around his waist. Spreading her open so he could fit between her thighs. He took his cock in hand and lined up. Looking once more at her and then he started sinking in. Luckily she was still soaked from before so taking her didn't feel impossible. 

He was halfway in when he stopped and realized he forgot to breath. He looked at her and she had tears at the corners of her eyes. 

"Nora..." 

"Mason. I need you to just go for it. I think it's worse going slowly." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just fuck me already!" She damn near was yelling at him. 

He grabbed her hand and placed their fingers together. He shoved into her and kissed her while she screamed into his mouth. He bottomed out and waited for them both to adjust. 

"Fuck Alpha, you're so big!" He responded by nuzzling into her neck and slightly rolling his hips. She moaned loudly in his ear and he chuckled at her. 

"I like when you call me Alpha. Makes me feel like you know I'm capable. Turns me on." His hips are rolling more quickly. "Say it for me."

"Alpha." She moaned almost sinfully. 

"Fuck. Say it again."

"ALPHA!"

"That's my girl." 

His dick was so far inside her that she was sure she could feel it through her stomach. He grabbed her head and kissed her as he drove into her harder. 

"Mason. I have. One. More. Surprise for you." Nora said between his thrusts. 

"Can it wait till after...." he moaned loudly as he kept fucking her. "After this round? Fuck! I'm going to be at this all day."

"Fiiiiiiiine."

He dropped his head into her shoulder and his hips started pumping more erratically. He was leaving bruises on her thighs from his iron grip. She was so tight, so clean, so fucking wonderful. He was so close. 

Nora threw her arm around his shoulder and held him close as she came. She came so hard it dripped down the length of his dick. She was gushing from how he was fucking her. He kept going harder and faster. 

"Where am i gonna..?"

"In me. In me! Alpha make me yours! Fucking breed me!"

He threw his head back and growled loudly as he came inside her. He continued to softly pump into her, riding out his orgasm and filling her completely with his cum. 

They laid next to each other in a comfortable silence as they caught their breath. 

"So sweetheart. What was this other surprise you insisted on needing to add?"

"Oh yeah. Well it's a little lame but I..."

"Just get it."

She got up and went to dig through her bag. And she handed him something black. He reached out and grabbed what was a collar. He stopped and looked at her.

"Read the tag." She crawled back into the bed and cuddled into him as he fumbled with the metal tag. 

"Property of Mason, the Pack Alpha" he read out loud. It was carved crudely into the metal

"You can put it on me if you wanted." Nora blushed and looked down at her hands. 

"You gonna wear this Nora?"

"I planned on it." She said shyly

"You're gonna be a target sweetheart."

"Well, ummmm, Mags and William helped shape and carve it. I'm going to wipe out the Disiples so it's not like their opinion matters."

"Wait, what?" He spat out. 

"Yeah. Fuck them. Do the math. Someone is only getting one park. It's them. They'll get mad and revolt. I will then kill them all. Easy."

"Fuck you make my dick so hard when you play Overboss." 

She gave him a kiss and he quickly collared her. Only noticing when she heard the click. 

"I've never seen anything so sexy as my girl wearing a collar with my cum dripping out of her pussy. I don't think I can be patient. I'm gonna fuck you now."

"You've been such a good boy, I'll let you."

He groaned at the praise. Then put her on all fours and settled in behind her. He grabbed the back of the collar in one hand and held her waist with the other. He sank into her quickly. His cum lubricating his dick. He started again by rolling his hips so she could feel his entire length. 

It wasn't long before he was fucking her like a rabbit. He was pounding her hard and fast. Slightly choking her with the collar and having a bruising grip on her waist. Her ass jiggling with each thrust. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Nora. I've been thinking about this since I fucking saw you. I wanted to take you like I owned you. So tight. Fuck." His head dropped as he fucked her. Sweat dripping from his face onto her back. Forehead scrunching from exertion. "I don't want to pretend I'm not a desperate pup for you. I don't want to let anyone else think they have a chance. You're mine. Mine. Fuck. Mine."

"Alpha. I'm yours! Cum for me. Fill me again!" Nora was begging for him. 

Mason tightened the grip on her collar again and restricted her air flow. He reached over and rubbed at her clit. He fucked into her harder. 

She came even harder than she had before. Her head was going light then felt like it was about to explode. Mason roared as he filled her again with his cum. He stayed inside of her until he softened fell over to her side. Get grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his body and held her. 

"Hey Nora?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him with tired doe eyes. 

"Things move fast for raiders. We don't really know how much time we got in the world. You know? What I'm trying to say is that I think I'm fucking in love with you." Mason said and held her tight so she couldn't look at him. "I didn't want to say nothin cause it's kind of soft. Fuck it. I kind of liked saying it."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Mason when you've gone through everything I have, you also learn that things move fast cause you can die at any time. I'm in love with you. I planned all of this so i could tell you. You're consuming. You were a pig when I met you but I was still charmed and I kept thinking about you." 

He let her turn around. They looked at each other and then he kissed her hard.


End file.
